Talk:Surak class
Merge I suggest merging this with the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the original and only source of this information. While Mike Okuda states in the Encyclopedia that, "Many class designations and registry numbers are somewhat conjectural, although most of them have been used in various background charts and readouts..." there has been no proof uncovered by our crack research team that might suggest that this was one of those class designations. --Alan del Beccio 19:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) : Actually, I think we should merge this article with the only known Surak class, and make a note in the background about the Encyclopedia's pre-Enterprise use of the class name for the Zapata.--Tim Thomason 01:24, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Crap, I forgot to check the talk page before merging it. Um... just let me know if you guys agree that something else be done with this (like a merge to the ship as Tim suggested) and I'll unmerge the Surak class history. --From Andoria with Love 06:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) There is no other Surak class, just Suurok class; much different. --Alan del Beccio 15:49, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Wel, first of all, I suggested a merge to the class. But that's all moot now, because the class has a different name. Plus it would have gone against the other merges.--Tim Thomason 20:58, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Explanation from script This type of spacecraft is referred to in the script of as "Surak class," so definitely isn't Suurok class. --Defiant (talk) 12:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Not that I disagree with trusting the script and having this page, but it's easy to imagine that this sole mention of a Surak class might be the result of an absentminded writer misspelling Suurok... -- Capricorn (talk) 18:36, October 10, 2015 (UTC) That, of course, is speculative, though I agree. --Defiant (talk) 19:13, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :::i have watched the episode ENT S01E08 Breaking the Ice with the official subtitles from the DVD. There the Ti'Mur, that i would translate after hearing in to written language as timir, was subtitled as "a Surak-class ship." By keeping in mind all written vulcan language is transited into latain written language just like transliting Cyrillic into Latin language and there is no unique way in doing such translitions i would agree with Capricorn that the same ship class is meant in both cases and they are just different written also in the script. -- 13:12, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::For the record, the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., Volume Two M-Z, pg. 284) identified the class from this episode as "Suurok"-class.--Memphis77 (talk) 21:47, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Brilliant new info; thanks very much for adding that. :) --Defiant (talk) 22:34, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Maybe not so brilliant. I checked the entry for Suurok class, on p. 347 in the same volume, and this is what is stated, "When Archer tried to ask the Vulcan High Command to send a ''Surak-class ship for assistance in "Silent Enemy", he was presumably referring to this type of ship.''"--Memphis77 (talk) 23:36, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Makes sense. I still find it interesting, though. :) --Defiant (talk) 00:47, November 5, 2016 (UTC)